


Pulled To Each Other

by destieldevotee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Emotional, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldevotee/pseuds/destieldevotee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel, two lonely men who meet each other by fate in a crowded bar one night. Two men who go home with each other to forget about their loneliness for a night of pleasure and bliss. They end up filling each other’s void and being what the other has been looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulled To Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> ok here's another requested smut fic lmao

Blue. The first thing he noticed about the attractive man standing on the other side of the crowded room leaning back against a wall, staring intensely back at him, was that his eyes were a deep, blue color. Like the hue of the ocean water or the sky on a cloudless and sunny day. Dean was mesmerized, not being able to tear his eyes away from their stare-down.

Then of course, he noticed the man’s appearance. The first thought that ran through his mind as he observed the man’s tousled, dark hair was that he wanted to run his hands through it and mess it up more. Tug on it possibly as he got shoved up against that wall and have the man devour his lips with his own. Biting and licking. He’d want to feel the strands and texture of the man’s hair, pull on it and enjoy the feel of it as it slipped through his fingertips. Dean shifted in his seat as he felt his jeans tightening around his pelvic area. He was hard already, just from imaging things that this mystery man would do to him. A complete stranger.

His intention when he came to this club wasn’t to get laid, not at first. He felt like he needed to get out of his apartment, have a drink or two. But now, as he was shamelessly staring at the handsome man, he was starting to rethink his decision on not hooking up. He was already heated and horny now, Dean definitely wasn’t going to leave and possibly miss a chance at pleasure. Sure, he could go home at jerk off but it just wasn’t the same as actual sex. This blue-eyed man was doing things to his body, he couldn’t just ignore that. As Dean ran his eyes down the man’s body appreciatively, admiring the obvious muscle, he couldn’t help but wonder what he’d look like underneath those clothes. Sure, the man looked good in those jeans and the black, button-down & collared shirt. But, Dean merely wanted to rip the clothes off and lick all over his skin. Desperately wishing to taste him in every way.

As if reading Dean’s thoughts, the man finally pushed himself off of the wall and strolled over to where Dean was sitting at the small, round table. Up close, he was even more sexy. In fact, the man was down-right beautiful.

Dean felt odd using that word. He’s never really used the term ‘beautiful’ before so it caught him by surprise. Sure, he’d think women or men were sexy, hot, handsome etc. But never beautiful.

The man put his hand on the top of the chair opposite of Dean and pulled it out. “May I sit here?”

Dean shrugged and grabbed his bottle of liquor then took a sip, trying to ignore the affect that the man’s voice had on him. It was deep and gravelly, and extremely hot. “Sure, I don’t mind.” He told the man, flashing him a bright and subtly flirty smile.

The man slightly smiled then took a seat and cleared his throat. “I’m Castiel by the way, Castiel Novak.” He said, reaching his hand out to Dean.

Dean quickly took his hand and shook it, feeling warmed by the simple action of touching Castiel’s hand. Yeah, Dean was screwed.

“Nice name; unique. I’m Dean Winchester.” Castiel nodded then dropped his hands and placed them in his lap. Dean did the same, but placed his elbows on top of the wooded table and leaned forward. He subconsciously desired to be closer to Castiel, to feel his body heat against his own.

“Thank you, you as well.” Castiel paused for a moment, as if considering on saying something. Then, he spoke again. “Do you want to get out of here?” He asked in a suggestive tone of voice while raising his eyebrow inquisitively.

Dean was a bit surprised at Castiel’s forwardness. Yeah, he wanted to hook up with the guy possibly but he didn’t think that Castiel wanted the same. Nor did he expect for Castiel to immediately ask that, Dean thought he’d wanted to chat or some shit.

But he wasn’t complaining, Dean was never one to pass up an opportunity like this in these type of situations. “Yeah. Yeah that’d be great Cas.” He paused. “Is it okay if I call you Cas?”

Castiel smiled, seeming pleased with Dean’s answer. “Yes that’s fine.” He replied. Then, they both got up and walked towards the entrance of the night club and strolled out into the crisp, night air.

“Did you drive here?” Castiel asked, looking over at Dean with curiously while shoving his hand in the pocket of his pants.

Dean shook his head. “Nah, I live in an apartment building close to here so I thought I’d save gas and walk.”

It took a second for Cas to respond, Dean looked over at him and noticed he was chewing on his bottom lip. Dean mentally groaned. “Oh, same here. I actually live in an apartment near here as well. Is yours by that coffee shop?” He finally said, looking back at Dean as they slowly walked side by side along the sidewalk.

Oh. Dean didn’t expect that. “Yeah that’s the one.” Dean chuckled then spoke once more. “Dude what a coincidence, we live in the same apartment building.”

Cas softly laughed. “Indeed, perhaps it was fate.” He said in a flirty manner while grinning at Dean.

He smirked. “Yeah, could be.” Then it fell quiet again, but not exactly an uncomfortable silence. They walked towards the apartment building without a rush, momentarily forgetting about their aroused state as they got lost in each other’s company. There wasn’t much noise, the occasional shout of some teenagers. A couple cars speeding past and some dogs barking. It was unusual, since they lived in a city. There was usually more noise at this time of night. Although, people are probably partying or out at a bar like Dean was. It was summer anyways; college kids are normally out like that. Dean could relate, since it’d only been about two-three years since he graduated college. He wondered if Cas was out of school as well, he certainly did look to be around Dean’s age.

Suddenly, the silence was broken as Cas spoke once more. “So, what brought you to a bar on this lovely night.”

Dean shrugged. “I dunno…. Just lonely I guess, needed to relax for a while.” It was the truth, Dean was getting lonely from lack of company and relationships, and his job had been leaving him restless. He worked at a mechanic shop and had to deal with frustrated customers and difficult vehicles all day. He loved his job, but he needed a break every once in a while.

“Me too. Guess it’s been a while since I’ve had someone’s company.” Cas replied in a soft, gruff voice.

Dean smiled and bumped Cas’s shoulder. “Maybe we can be lonely together.”

Cas smirked. “Yes, and possibly entertain ourselves to distract us from the loneliness.”

Dean immediately caught on to what Cas was hinting at, it made him aroused once more to think about the ‘entertainment’ they’d engage in. Dean could already imagine it, both of them wrapped up in each other’s arms while grinding and thrusting against each other. Quickly pecking each other’s lips while they ran their hands up and down each other’s body and skin, taking away the void of loneliness and using each other to feel whole again.

He cleared his throat, suddenly wanting to get back quickly. “I look forward to that.” Dean responded, staring at Cas lustfully. They both seemed to pick up on each other’s need and started to walk a bit faster, both needing skin-on-skin. Something to relieve themselves, something to make them feel nothing but peace and pleasure.

Both were at a loss of love and pleasure, both craved those things.

Soon enough, they arrived at the building. “Which floor are you on?” Cas asked.

“The fourth.” Dean said.

“Ah, mine’s on the third. Perhaps we go to my apartment since it’s closer?” Cas suggested, seeming to sense Dean’s need.

“Yeah, that works.”

They stepped inside and got to the elevator, then got in and pressed the third floor. Dean looked over at Cas and licked his lips, feeling himself slowly getting hard because of all the arousing thoughts that were going through his head at the moment. How he wanted Cas to lay his body on top of his and roughly fuck him, slamming his hot body into Dean’s as they got lost in pleasure.

The elevator dinged, Dean followed Cas to his apartment. He unlocked it, then they stepped inside and let the door shut behind them. Dean didn’t even get a chance to glance around and observe his surroundings until he was pushed up against the wall, following a mouth crashing down onto his. Dean didn’t push away. Their heads tilted and got a better angle, their lips moved together in a perfect sync. Dean moved his hand from the wall the move behind Cas, he slid it up his back then into his hair. It felt soft and nice. Dean gripped it just like how he wanted to. Cas arched his back and pushed his body into Dean’s, slotting their groins together then started grinding, needing friction. Dean groaned into Cas’s mouth at the feeling and rutted against Cas, his dick was so hard it was almost painful. Cas took Dean’s lip into his mouth and sucked and bit, then claimed his mouth again. Tongues licked and tied with each other, Dean was moaning into Cas’s mouth, not being able to hold himself back.

It was hot, humid even. They were both already panting, sweating. The air around them had gotten thick and suffocating. They were breathless, thirsty and hungry for each other.

It didn’t help that Cas kept grinding up against Dean, rubbing their hard dicks together so pleasurably. Dean knew that if this went on, he’d cum in no time. He groaned, needing their clothes off. Cas, seeming to be on the same page as Dean, pulled Cas away and dragged him to his bedroom never really taking his lips off of Dean. They stumbled into his room, Cas shutting it with the heel of his foot. He then pushed Dean against the door and continued to assault his lips, moving his lips down to Dean’s neck and sucking, kissing and licking where he could find skin.

But, it wasn’t enough. They needed more. Dean worked on Cas’s shirt buttons, then quickly had it shoved off of his shoulders. Cas leaned down and sucked some more on his throat, groaning as Dean ran his hands over the smooth, tanned skin as he explored Cas’s body with his hands. He moved his hands from the shoulders to Cas’s stomach and chest, then lower. He ran his hand over Cas’s erection, feeling the bulge in the palm of his hand. Cas moaned into Dean’s skin then removed his mouth from Dean’s neck and face. He continued to stare at Dean while he unbuttoned his jeans and slid the zipper down, then proceeded to pull them off and toss them away.

“You’re wearing too many clothes Dean.” Cas stated, letting his eyes flit over Dean’s body.

“Yeah, guess I should take care of that.” Dean responded, surprised at how rough his voice sounded. Castiel nodded. Dean stripped off his clothing until they were both left in just boxers. The cold air of the room hit Dean’s skin, causing him to slightly shiver. But it didn’t last, because a warm body soon pressed up against him and heat replaced chilly air. Cas kissed him again. Deeply, hotly. He gripped Dean’s shoulders and turned him around, facing the bed. They walked together, lips still connected, and fell down onto the comfortable bed. Their bodies were pressed up against each other, Cas’s hands were moving south, making their way down Dean’s body. Just like how Dean was feeling up Cas a few minutes ago.

Cas got to Dean’s boxers, then hovered his mouth above Dean’s bulging erection. Dean panted and stared down at Castiel, pleading him to do something. Cas then slowly put his mouth on top of Dean’s dick through the fabric and mouthed at it. Dean bucked his hips and groaned. “Fuck Cas… Please.”

Cas chuckled, obviously enjoying this. “Please what Dean?”

Dean groaned, that bastard. He knew exactly what Dean wanted. “Dammit, take my boxers off and suck my cock.”

Cas then put his fingers under the waistband of Dean’s boxers. “Well, why didn’t you just say so.” He said smugly, then pull the black boxers down. Dean’s dick then popped up and curved towards his stomach. He was achingly hard, pre-cum was already leaking down.

Cas then leaned down and licked the tip, collecting the pre-cum on his tongue then spreading it around onto Dean’s cock. Dean rubbed a hand down his own face and leaned up on his elbows, not taking his eyes off of Cas.

After teasing him a bit, Cas stopped sucking on the tip and moved down to the side of Dean’s dick and licked, then sucked. Dena groaned and leaned his head back, letting his eye close. “ _ Fuck _ . I love your mouth on my dick, feels so good.” Dean rambled.

Groaning, Cas continued sucking all around Dean’s cock, not fully putting it in his mouth yet. Dean thrusted his hips up and grunted. “God dammit stop teasing Cas.”

Cas looked up at Dean, his once blue eyes now dark and clouded with lust. Then, he smirked. “Alright.” He stroked Dean’s cock a few times, letting his hand slide slowly up and down, squeezing and rubbing. Dean moaned loudly at the feeling. Finally, he pulled his hand away then devoured Dean’s cock into his mouth, relaxing his throat and letting it slide all the way in.

“Oh fuck yeah” Dean moved his hand down to grip Cas’s hair.

Bobbing his head, Cas went down on Dean while sucking and licking, getting into a rhythm. Dean’s chest heaved as he panted, while thrusting his hips up causing Cas to take all of Dean’s thick cock.

“U-Ugh so good, yeah swallow my dick… Oh  _ fuck _ .” Dean muttered, saying dirty things to Cas and encouraging him to keep going. Cas seemed to get turned on even more by Dean’s rambling, since he began moaning and sucking harder, using his skilled tongue to lick along the sides as he swallowed and made hot slurping sounds.

Dean’s face scrunched up in pleasure and pure bliss as he tightened his grip on Cas’s head, occasionally running his fingers through his hair then gripping again. Dean shamelessly thrusted his cock into Cas’s mouth, gaining speed when he heard Cas groaning and moaning from the action, sending vibrations right down to Dean’s balls that made him shudder pleasurably. His cock hit the back of Castiel’s throat, Dean moaned out deeply and thrust up as he felt his orgasm approaching. Cas swallowed a couple more times, before he pulled off right before Dean came.

He gripped the base of Dean’s dick and squeezed, causing a moan to erupt from Dean.

“As much as I would love to taste you have your dick in my mouth as I swallow your cum, I’d much rather you cum when I’m pounding into you.” Dean groaned at Cas’s dirty words and felt his dick twitch at the thought. He definitely wasn’t going to reject that idea, all he wanted was to be fucked by this gorgeous man sitting in between his legs, lips swollen and red and hair messy.

“Yeah, yeah that sounds good.” Dean said. Cas leaned over Dean’s body and pressed his lips against his own, kissing him sloppily yet so amazingly. Dean could somewhat taste himself on Cas’s tongue, which oddly turned him on. They sucked on each other’s mouths for a few seconds before Cas pulled away then got up to grab something out of his nightstand. Lube.

Dean grinned. He felt a huge urge to lean down and stroke himself quickly until he came, his dick was still hard and heavy between his legs. But, he waited.

Cas pulled stood at the foot of the and pulled his boxers off, letting his dick slap against his abdomen, looking hard and delicious. Dean licked his lips at the sight and clenched his fists that were by his side. Cas was already sweating, his hair was tousled, his lips red and his cock hard. Dean wanted nothing more but to go over and swallow Cas’s dick, tasting him and hearing Cas moan and groan above him, grunting out dirty words and moving his head down his cock the way he wants.

Cas squirted some lube onto his hand, then stroked his cock a couple times, getting it wet and slick. Dean almost came at the sight, Cas’s face expressing nothing but pleasure, his muscled hand moving up and down his cock teasingly, his arm muscles bulging at twitching at the action.

Eventually, Cas got back onto the bed then sat in between Dean’s legs, spreading them wider. “Lay on your chest.” He commanded. Dean obliged. He turned over and spread his legs open as he lay comfortably on his stomach, resting his head onto his arms. His cock rubbed against the sheets, he had to resist to just grind up against them until he came.

He felt Cas shift behind him, then a finger pressed against his hole. He moaned and squirmed, trying to push back. Cas rubbed the outside of his hole for a few seconds, teasing him. It was already open, since this isn’t his first time with a man.

After a couple seconds of rubbing, Cas slowly pushed his finger inside, then started pumping. “O-Oh fuck yeah, shit keep doing that.” Dean muttered, letting out groans and “ughs”. Cas rubbed up against his prostate causing Dean to moan out loudly.

“You like that?” Cas asked, rubbing again.

“Yes, don’t stop… Fuck.”

Cas added another finger, then started pumping in and out, constantly rubbing against Dean’s prostate, but it wasn’t enough. Soon enough Dean was pushing back onto Cas’s fingers, moaning as he felt Cas scissoring him open. “Oh fuck fuck fuck  _ yes. _ ” Dean’s voice was strained, he grabbed onto the headboard as he leveraged himself and continued to push back, he felt heat pooling in his abdomen.

Soon though, he felt Cas pull his fingers out. Lube was already sliding out of his hole and his voice was hoarse, he hadn’t even gotten fucked yet.

“Are you ready or do you need me to open you up more?” Cas asked. Dean scoffed, even when he was about to fuck him he sounded all sweet. He felt his heart swell, an emotion filled him which he simply pushed away. He’ll never know why this man, that he just met, had such an effect on him.

“Nah I’m good, I think I can handle your dick.” Dean said, looking back at Cas to smirk at him. Cas nodded and grinned.

“Alright.”

Then, he felt the mattress shift a bounce a bit as Cas moved around behind him. Then, he felt the tip of his dick push up against his open and ready hole. Dean looked back at Cas again and saw him sitting on his knees in between Dean’s legs. He was looking back at him.

“Condom?” Dean asked.

Cas shook his head. “No, I’m clean.”

Dean nodded and muttered an “ah.” Then, he felt Cas push all the way into him. Dean moaned and pushed back, enjoying the feel of his thick cock moving through his tight hole. Cas pulled out until the tip was in his ass, then pushed back in. He created a slow rhythm, letting Dean get used to the feel of his cock.

“How do you feel?” Cas asked.

Dean moaned out deeply. “Fuck… It feels so good. C’mon fuck me harder.”

Cas thrusted a bit faster and grunted. “You’re so tight around my cock…. Yeah squeeze around it like that.”

Dean groaned. Cas snapped his hips forward suddenly and started pounding into Dean deeply, letting his cock push all the way in until his balls were slapping against Dean’s ass with every forceful thrust.  “Oh F-Fuck ugh yeah just l-like that… O-Oh shit.” Cas’s thrusts punched out mewls and groans from Dean. Cas braced his hands on the sheets on Dean’s sides and arched his back, fucking Dean into oblivion.

Dean felt the bed rock with the force of the thrusts, he grabbed onto the headboard and grunted out loudly, too breathless to speak. Cas was pounding into him relentlessly, moaning and letting out deep, animalistic growls. The mattress springs squeaked with every thrust, the headboard scratched and banged against the white-painted wall. Dean could feel Cas lowering his weight against his back. Dean moaned at the new angle, feeling Cas’s cock thrusting deep within him, hitting and rubbing against his prostate.

“U-Ugh Cas… Yes.” Dean choked out, feeling his body move with each thrust. Cas leaned down right by Dean’s ear and whispered in his deep, hot voice. Telling him how good he feels, praising him, telling Dean how good it feels to fuck him, to pound his cock into Dean’s tight, hot hole. Dean could do nothing but moan, breathing through his nostrils and panting open-mouthed.

His cock was rubbing against the sheets as Cas fucked into him. “Please Cas, t-touch me.” Dean said, hearing himself stutter and moan while trying to get out one sentence.

Cas lay fully onto Dean’s back and didn’t slow down his thrusts as he put his hand underneath Dean and grabbed onto his leaking and hard cock with his left hand. Cas stroked up and down quickly, occasionally squeezing and rubbing his thumb on the tip or side of Dean’s dick.

“Oh Cas… F-Feels so good.” Dean muttered. Cas didn’t reply, he simply put his right hand onto the back of Dean’s neck and held him down as he kept pounding into him, letting their skin slap together and not caring to keep it quiet.

“Agh ugh… C-Cas fuck y-yes.” Dean brokenly moaned out, feeling his orgasm coming closer. Cas quickened his pace, if that was possible, and stroked quicker not caring to keep a rhythm. Soon enough, the heat pooling in Dean’s belly became more intense, and he felt himself cumming in long streaks. Cas kept stroking his cock until Dean was done, letting Dean’s cum shoot out continually and wet the sheets beneath them.

After Dean came, Cas brought his hand up and held Dean’s hip as he kept his other hand loosely wrapped around the back of his neck. He pounded into his ass and kept fucking him until he felt his own orgasm. Castiel sloppily fucked Dean until he fell forward; and with a loud, guttural groan he pushed his cock into Dean hardly and came. Dean groaned lowly as he felt Cas’s cum shoot out from his dick and into Dean, it felt so fucking hot and good. If Dean wasn’t so tired and energy-drained he’d get horny all over again and beg Cas to keep fucking him all night.

Cas fucked Dean through his own orgasm, slowing down the pace as he rode through it. Eventually, his cock was spent and there was nothing left. Cas breathed heavily, laying his body on top of Dean with his head buried in Dean’s neck.

“Fuck. That felt amazing.” Cas finally muttered in a fucked out voice. He lifted himself up and pulled his cock out of Dean. A glob of cum and lube leaked out from Dean’s ass.

Dean moaned as he felt Cas’s cock leave his hole, it slipped out creating a wet noise. “Damn right, that was the best fuck I’ve had in months.” It truly was, Dean hasn’t felt this good in so long, Cas was definitely a gifted sex god.

Cas chuckled. “Same here, I’m glad I could fulfill your needs.” He sounded pleased with himself. Dean lay there for a minute, gathering his breath and energy back as he heard Cas walking around and shuffling. He felt the mattress dip again as Cas got back on then started rubbing something onto Dean’s ass. Kleenex, he guessed. Dean felt warmed at the thought that Castiel was cleaning him up.

“Turn around.” Cas said. Dean did so and lay on his back. Cas leaned down to Dean’s now softening cock and wiped around it, cleaning it off thoroughly. Dean smiled down at him.

“Thanks.” Dean said, grateful that he didn’t have to because he honestly didn’t have the energy to.

Cas shot him a warm smile. “No problem, I’m sure it’s uncomfortable having cum leaking out of your ass.” Dean snorted.

“Yeah, although it is a nice reminder of what just happened.” Dean said, wiggling his eyebrows and grinning.

Cas agreed.

After they had cleaned up and put their boxers back on, they simply lay in bed staring up at the ceiling, engulfed with a comfortable silence. That continued for a couple minutes, before Dean spoke again. “Hey Cas?”

“Hm?”

“Back at the bar, why did you decide to come to me when there were plenty of other people?” Dean was curious. There was nothing special about him, he wasn’t really standing out. So he wondered why Cas had decided to walk up to him, why Cas had intensely stared at him the minutes leading up to them meeting. Although, Dean couldn’t deny that he had felt a pull towards Castiel. It was an unexplainable feeling, a strong connection that made him want to run up to the man and cling to him, never letting go. He’s heard of love at first sight, but this couldn’t be it. He didn’t believe in that.

“I’m not sure.” Cas answered, seeming conflicted. He paused for a few seconds before speaking again. “I mean, I saw you sitting there and I felt pulled. You just…. Seemed interesting, intriguing. But in all honesty, I felt like I could relate to you, because you had the same lonely atmosphere as myself. Also because when I first noticed you, I saw that you had the brightest, green eyes that I’ve ever seen. It didn’t help that you were extremely gorgeous.” Cas finished, now leaning on his side and staring at Dean with an unexplainable intensity in his soft, blue eyes.

Dean felt flattered, and surprised. He was about to ask what seemed so interesting about him, but then thought against since he figured that Cas couldn’t really explain. Based on his tone of voice. He was happy though, happy that Cas had noticed him because it lead to him having an amazing night. He temporarily forgot about his troubles and loneliness. He felt at peace. He felt wanted, needed, accepted.

Then, he realized that Cas, like himself, noticed his eyes first. The color of it, how enchanting and amazing they were. How you could just stare into them and get lost, forget your thoughts and just stare, admire.

“Oh, that makes sense. Thanks.” Dean said, not exactly knowing what to say. He was never good with wording his thoughts and feelings. But, Cas seemed to understand which he was grateful for. It was funny, they barely knew each other yet they just seemed to click. They fit together, understood each other and could relate with one another. But most importantly, they filled each other’s void and loneliness. They helped one another, and gave each other company when there was no one else.

It was a corny thing to think, but Dean felt healed. Happy. Safe.

“You know. I’m really grateful we met dude. Like, I mean, I don’t know how to explain it but I feel completed right now.” Completed? Dean mentally slapped himself at how dumb he sounded. But, it seemed like Cas didn’t mind, and seemed to know what he was trying to say.

“I know; I feel the same way.” He replied, smiling over at Dean. A warm, bright smile that lit his whole face up, Dean admired the way his eyes crinkled, how his blue eyes seemed to shift into a brighter hue.

They slowly gravitated towards each other, then ended up in each other’s arms. With Cas laying on his back, and Dean cuddled up to him. Their legs entangled, arms around each other without an inch of space between them. Their breaths mixed in with one another. Cas leaned down and softly kissed Dean on the lips, it wasn’t as rough or fast as before. It was slow, soft and unrushed. They pulled apart a couple minutes later, and smiled once more at each other.

They ended up falling asleep to the sound of each other’s breathing and the occasional sounds of the city outside. They were both content laying with each other. It was the best sleep they’ve gotten in days.

When they woke up the next morning, still in each other’s arms, neither felt lonely anymore. In fact, they felt like they were home. It felt natural and nice. They didn’t need to search anymore because they’ve finally found what they were looking for, even if they didn’t know it. Each other. And they were happy with that.

In the end, they were each other’s answer and cure. They mended each other’s wounds and healed their loneliness.


End file.
